<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thursday: Arthur Curry by captain_britain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528463">Thursday: Arthur Curry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain'>captain_britain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Week in the Life of Hal Jordan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rough Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day of the week a different member of the Justice League got Hal all to themselves. Today is Thursday, and it’s Arthur’s turn.</p><p>Arthur is a King. He expects to be treated as such.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Curry/Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Week in the Life of Hal Jordan [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thursday: Arthur Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Thursday Hal was naked when he reported to Arthur’s room at the Atlantean's summons. It wasn’t often that Arthur took a kingly attitude towards his fellow League members. When it came to League business they were brothers and sisters in arms, and things like royal titles mattered very little. Not so in the bedroom. Social ranking was very obvious when it came to Aquaman’s trysts with Hal. In the bedroom Arthur was King, and Hal was to cater and serve every one of his whims. Sometimes that meant riding Arthur while the King lay back, completely  save for the hard shaft inside Hal. Other times that meant being shoved to his knees under Arthur’s desk and sucking his cock whenever the King pressed it to his lips.<br/>
 <br/>
Both Bruce and Arthur enjoyed treating Hal like an object, nothing more than a warm hole to fuck, but Arthur took disinterest in Hal’s activities to another level. Sometimes Hal didn’t even get to come before Arthur was sending him away, having sated himself in Hal’s ass or mouth or across his skin. It was all part of the game, and Hal loved it. Clark’s cock might fill him better than anyone else’s on the team, but Arthur always pumped more cum into him. On days when Arthur didn’t bother making Hal come, Hal invariably rushed back to his room to shove his own fingers inside himself and jerk his cock until he came at the feel of Arthur’s cum leaking out of him.<br/>
 <br/>
Arthur didn’t look up from the documents on his desk when Hal entered his room. Hal stood just inside the door with his hands clasped loosely behind him. When bedding the King of Atlantis, one waited for him to speak first.<br/>
 <br/>
“Are you ready?” Arthur asked, still not turning to look at Hal.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yes, sir,” Hal said. He had made the mistake of arriving at Arthur’s room without stretching himself beforehand only once. That day Arthur had bound Hal’s thighs together and fucked the tight space between them, his cock brushing and teasing Hal’s with every thrust. It was torture as Arthur came again and again and again across Hal's thighs while the Lantern himself was not allowed to find his release.<br/>
 <br/>
"Come here then." Arthur turned in his chair so that his body could face Hal while his head continued to study the documents on his desk. Now that Arthur had at least partially turned to face him, Hal could see that the King wasn't wearing any pants, and his shaft was already hard and leaking precum. "I have a lot of work today, and I can't be distracted."<br/>
 <br/>
Hal was confused as he approached Arthur's chair. Obviously Arthur had no intention of cancelling their time together, but how did he expect to get work done while fucking Hal? Even on the occasions when Hal was shoved under his desk to suck the King's cock on command, Arthur barely got any work done. What was his plan?<br/>
 <br/>
Arthur tapped impatiently at his thighs, gesturing for Hal to climb into his lap. When Hal was straddling his thighs, Arthur reached around to probe at his loose hole. Hal moaned as two of Arthur's fingers slid inside him easily, and the King slapped a free hand over Hal's mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
"It is exactly that kind of outburst that I do not expect to hear from you today." Arthur said. "Understand?" Hal nodded. Arthur took his hand away from Hal's mouth, pulled his fingers free of Hal's body and wiped them on a Kleenex waiting on his desk. "Turn around."<br/>
 <br/>
Hal did as Arthur said, sitting back in the King's lap until he could feel Arthur's thick erection pressing against his ass. His back was pressed up against Arthur's chest, and he was on full display  to anyone who happened to enter the room. "You're going to take my cock up your ass," Arthur said. He lifted Hal off his lap with one hand and wrapped the other around his shaft to position it against Hal's hole. "And you're going to keep it nice and warm for me."<br/>
 <br/>
He slowly guided Hal down onto his thick shaft. Hal's toes curled against the leather of Arthur's chair, and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as he came to rest with his ass pressed flush against Arthur's hips. Hal squirmed slightly as he settled down into a more comfortable position, and Arthur smacked the outside of his thigh. "That's exactly what you're not supposed to do," Arthur admonished. "How am I supposed to get any work done with you moving around so much?<br/>
 <br/>
"Sorry," Hal muttered. He settled back against Arthur's chest and did his best to relax around Arthur's cock. The angle at which Hal was sitting made the tip of Arthur's cock press against his prostate, and Hal had to clench his jaw to keep from moaning.<br/>
 <br/>
"If you're a good boy and you let me get all my work done, I'll give you your reward," Arthur said.<br/>
 <br/>
Hal nodded and let out a shaky breath. How long could Arthur hope to stay focused on official business with his cock inside Hal?<br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p> <br/>
Apparently Arthur's will was stronger than Hal anticipated. Hal had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning as Arthur set another completed report to the side, causing his cock to shift inside Hal. The Atlantean was still hard after twenty minutes of the game, and Hal was starting to sweat. His legs had long since fallen asleep, and Hal knew they would ache when he was finally allowed to move them again. He honestly wasn't sure if he would even be able to stand on them when Arthur ordered him to. Hal's own erection would have long since flagged had it not been for the way that Arthur continuously shifted underneath him, causing his cock to press against Hal's most sensitive nerves.<br/>
 <br/>
Hal tipped his head back against Arthur's shoulder, attempting to provide some relief to his straining back muscles, and he felt Arthur's chest rumble with laughter under him.<br/>
 <br/>
"Getting tired already?" Arthur asked. "Were you a member of the Atlantean Court I'd have you punished for insolence."<br/>
 <br/>
"If I were a member of the Atlantean Court, I don't think we'd be doing this." Hal snarked.<br/>
 <br/>
"Depends on the member," Arthur said. "You have a choice. You can either come now and not come again for the rest of our time together, or you can wait until I'm done to earn your reward."<br/>
 <br/>
"I can wait," Hal murmured, certain that whatever Arthur had planned would be far more rewarding than coming just once.<br/>
 <br/>
Arthur smirked, pressed a kiss to the base of Hal's skull, and sat back in the chair, leaving his paperwork abandoned for the moment. "Then go ahead and make me come," he ordered.<br/>
 <br/>
Hal braced his forearms on Arthur's desk and slowly began to bounce back and forth on his cock. Hal's legs tingled as he began moving, and he had to muffle his gasps as sharp pinpricks of pain ran up and down his thighs. Arthur didn't move as Hal slowly slid back down the length of his cock, trying to buy time to regain feeling in his legs. Hal bit his lower lip at the feeling of Arthur’s cock moving inside him, pressing up against the sensitive nerves deep inside.</p><p>Arthur hummed and stroked a hand down Hal’s spine. “Such a good concubine,” he murmured. “You serve your king so well.”</p><p>Hal yelped when Arthur suddenly stood up and shoved him over the top of the desk. "Don't move," Arthur growled in his ear before he straightened up, wrapped his hands around Hal's hips and started thrusting into him properly. With his legs still weak from being cramped under him for so long, Hal was left sprawled across the desk, helpless to do anything except take whatever Arthur gave him. Arthur didn't touch him in any place except where it was necessary, so there were ten points of pressure wrapped around Hal's hips to keep him still as Arthur continued pounding into him.<br/>
 <br/>
Arthur grunted softly as he pressed deep into Hal and came. He pulled back before his orgasm was done, letting the rest of it spray across Hal's back. Without Arthur holding him up, Hal slumped against the desk, wrinkling the papers under him as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>"Plug yourself up and go wait for me," Arthur ordered without giving Hal a chance to recover. Hal stumbled over to the bed and knelt on the soft mattress. He took the thick black plug off the nightstand and slid it slowly into him, sucking his lower lip between his teeth as he did so. When the plug was seated fully inside him, Hal walked on his knees to the middle of the bed and knelt there, his head pressed to the mattress, his ass in the air, and his hands clasped lightly behind his back.<br/>
 <br/>
"Turn over," Arthur said from somewhere behind Hal. Hal rolled onto his back and planted his spread feet on the bedspread, giving Arthur an unobstructed view of his still hard cock and the plug inside him. "Make yourself come."<br/>
 <br/>
Hal wrapped a hand around the base of his erection without a second thought and moaned at the sensation of something finally touching his cock. He saw Arthur move briefly out of the corner of his eye, and the plug inside him began to vibrate. Hal's back arched off the bed and his strokes quickened as the plug began vibrating in long, regular pulses. "Fuck, Your Majesty, that feels so good." Hal ground his hips down on to the plug and began stroking his cock from base to tip, going slower than he normally would to let Arthur get a really good look at him.<br/>
 <br/>
As Hal was swirling his thumb around the tip of his cock the way he liked best, Arthur shifted slightly and the plug inside Hal started vibrating faster. Hal’s free hand clenched the bedspread below him as his hips jerked back against the plug, his strokes becoming sloppy and hurried as he rapidly approached his orgasm.</p><p>“That’s right,” Arthur’s voice broke through Hal’s haze of pleasure. The King was standing at the end of the bed, his eyes locked on Hal’s erection. “Show me how much you miss my cock. Show me how badly you want me to fuck you.”<br/>
 <br/>
When Hal tossed his head back and moaned out his orgasm, Arthur reached between his legs and pulled the still vibrating plug out of him. He took an instant to appreciate the sight of Hal's hole clenching on nothing before he pressed his cock back inside him and began thrusting without waiting for Hal to adjust.<br/>
 <br/>
Hal groaned at the overstimulation, but pressed back into Arthur's thrusts as much as he could. Arthur wrapped his hands around the backs of Hal's knees and pressed his knees back towards Hal's chest, essentially bending the Lantern in half and keeping him immobile as he continued to pound away at him. “Tell me how much you like it,” Arthur snarled, pressing in as deeply as he could.</p><p>“It’s so good, sir,” Hal gasped, bouncing with Arthur’s rough thrusts. “You fill me up so well.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Arthur grunted. His thrusts began to become erratic as he neared his orgasm. “Such as shame you can’t breathe under water. Imagine the fun we could have then. I might even make you an official palace concubine. Then I could have access to your ass whenever I wanted it.” </p><p>Hal groaned, his hands twisting in the sheets as he tried to find leverage to push back into Arthur’s thrusts. “Yes,” he hissed. “Love how you feel inside me, love how hard you fuck me, sir.”<br/>
 <br/>
"What do you say?” Arthur grunted.<br/>
 <br/>
"Thank you, sir," Hal panted, bracing his hands on the headboard as Arthur's thrusts became even more savage. "Thank you so much!"<br/>
 <br/>
Arthur didn't moan as he came inside Hal for a second time, but he did let out a low hum, and Hal felt his legs shake against him. Hal's legs slumped back to the bed when Arthur pulled away. Hal worked to catch his breath, thankful that the King wasn't kicking him out of the room yet.</p><p>Arthur rolled out of bed, cracked his back, and sat back down at his desk. “You may have an hour to recover,” he said. “I expect you to be ready for me when I next require your services.”</p><p>Hal nodded, still dazed and shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Yes, sir,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>